vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lieselotte Werckmeister
Summary Lieselotte Werckmeister is the main Antagonist of 11eyes-Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, 5-B with Preparation Time Name: Lieselotte Werckmeister, The Witch of Lust, The Witch of Babylon, The Fire Witch, The Witch of Destruction, Fornicatio Origin: 11eyes-Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo Age: 814 Gender: Female Classification: Immortal, Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Can regenerate even if her mind, body, soul, and spirit are destroyed), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Power Nullification, Portal Creation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy her opponents psyche and pnumea), Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City level (Created the Red Night along with Avaritia which is a pocket dimension that is the size of an entire city), Planet level with Preparation Time (Using the abundant Larva energy around Ayame Hill, Liselottle was able to use her Hell Fall which opened a hole to another dimension, the moment the hole in the sky touched the earth, would have been the moment the two worlds would become one, and all life on earth would cease to exist) Speed: At least Supersonic (Superior to Misuzu who can move at supersonic speeds) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Superior to Misuzu who could toss things several things her size with ease) Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: Small City level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters normally, Kilometers with Phatasmagoria, Planetary with Hell Fall Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Very High (Has hundreds of years of experience, and has acted as the strategist behind armies, which she has led to victory) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Phantasmagoria: An ability which can negate the abilities of her opponents, and also create illusions encompassing entire cities. The ability also allows her to be able to manipulate the memories of the people in her illusions, and manipulate their minds, and feelings. * Omnium Principia: An ability which obliterates Ether, the component that forms all life, containing the mind, body, soul and spirit. * Hell Fall: An ability which opens a hole to another dimension, this dimension is known by many names: Hell, Hades, The Underworld, Bythos. It is a world devoid of Ether, the substance that forms all life, containing the mind, body, soul, spirit. The moment the hole in the sky reaches earth is the moment the two worlds become one and Ether vanishes from the world, causing all life on earth to cease to exist. * Demonic Stone of Qliphoth: The basis for her immortality and incredible power, the stone prevents her body from aging, or dying. Lieselotte has searched for centuries for ways to end her life, but to no avail, even her Hell Fall which would have caused all life on earth, mind, body, soul, spirit, to cease to exist, wouldn't have been able to kill her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:11eyes -Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo Category:Memory Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 5 Category:Portal Users Category:Witches Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7